Suho: I'm Not Short
by doubleAA10
Summary: Tentang keseharian Joonmyeon/Suho, namja imut super duper pendek yang dinistakan di sekolah barunya. /kau mau membodohiku bocah? Namja sependek kamu ngga mungkin sudah SMA /Shut up! Aku masih bisa tinggi sebelum usiaku mencapai 30 tahun/ EXO leader centric. RnR. Ayo Ngakak bersama :v


**I'm Not Short**

**Cast utama: Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho**

**Other cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Hwang Zi Tao, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO kyungsoo, Xi Luhan.**

**Genre: Humor (garing)**

**Rated: K**

**Type: Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Expression punya temen. Republish ke screenplays dan diedit olehku. Suho milik gua bukan SM #plak Teringat soal Suho yang paling anti dibilang pendek :p**

**a/n: rehat bentar dari segala yang berbau M xD**

.

**.**

**~^^happy reading ^^~**

**#Don't be silent please #**

**JUST FOR FUN**

Author akan menceritakan tentang keseharian seorang Kim Joonmyeon di sekolahnya yang baru.

Pemuda manis yang baru menduduki kelas SMA1 ini terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barunya.

Kemeja putih dengan lengan kepanjangan _cek!_

Dasi kupu-kupu _cek! (abis kalo dasi biasa, tenggelam orangnya :p)_

Blazer hitam yang kedodoran _cek!_

Celana panjang berukuran S yang dilipat_ cek!_

" okehh! Aku siapp! Aku berangkatt dulu! Anyonggg~"

GUK!

Okeey… cuma puppy kesayangannya yang menjawab, habis orangtuanya sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi.

_**MIRISSSS**_

Sampailah Joonmyeon di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sedihnya, ketika pemuda dengan wajah angelic itu hendak masuk ke dalam lapangan, ia sudah terlebih dahulu dicegat oleh Kyuhyun, guru kedisiplinan yang paling evil sejagat raya.

" eh..eh! siapa kau? Aku ngga pernah melihat mukamu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka sok garang, phew!

" naega? Kim Joonmyeon imnida" jawab Joonmyeon dengan bangga yang merasa namanya sangat keren.

" Junmun?"

" Joonmyeon" ulang Joonmyeon mulai sewot.

" Junyeong? Jumyeong? Asdfghjkl! Terserah! Pokoknya orang luar tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sekolah ini, arraseo?" digetoknya kepala Joonmyeon dengan rotan kesayangannya.

Joonmyeon lantas mengusap-ngusap kepala benjolnya dengan mulut manyun sambil mengutuk-ngutuk " mwoh! Aku bukan orang luar! Aku murid pindahan"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap Joonmyeon yang mirip anak SD itu dari ujung helai rambut kemerahannya hingga ke ujung sepatu. Tubuh berbalut seragam SMA kedodoran dan apa itu…

_dasi kupu-kupu? _

_Hey! Ini sekolah bukan tempat nikah. _

" kau mau membodohiku bocah? Namja **sependek** kamu enggak mungkin sudah SMA" dengus Kyuhyun yang 100% tidak percaya.

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai tercetak jelas di kepala Joonmyeon, ia tahu tingginya hanya sebatas dada Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak boleh dibilang pendek. _**ANTI.**_

" Aishh! Aku tidak pendek! Alien Choding sialan!" diinjaknya keras kaki kanan Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta.

Terakhir-terakhirnya Joonmyeon pun dipikul paksa ke ruang BP sangkin kecil dan ringannya tubuh Joonmyeon.

" LEPASKAN AKUUUU! KUDOAKAN KAU MENJOMBLO SELAMANYAAAAAAA!"

dan wajah ganteng Kyuhyun pun tidak luput dari cakaran maut Joonmyeon. _**Kecil-kecil cabe rawit weeehh :v**_

**Third Lesson: Biology**

" Murid-murid sekalian, kita kedatangan murid baru.. silahkan masuk" titah Tao, wali kelas yang mengajar di kelas Joonmyeon setelah namja mungil itu menyelesaikan hukuman berdiri setengah kakinya di dalam kantor kepala sekolah.

Namja manis itu perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menggenggam erat tas pikulnya, ciri khas anak SD.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Tao ramah ketika Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Namja mungil itu menghalau poni merahnya sekilas dengan gaya sok keren, korban iklan sampo " Kim Joonmyeon"

" huh? Joonmahao?"

" Kim Joonmyeon!" desisnya sebal, apa semua guru di sekolah ini budeg kali ya, pikirnya kesal.

" susah sekali, nama **pendek**mu apa?"

_PENDEK…_

_PENDEK….. _

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha bersabar sambil mengelus-ngelus dada ratanya.

" Suho, saem" jawabnya dengan suara kecil, padahal di hatinya gunung merapi sudah siap-siap mau meletus.

" okay Suho, silahkan duduk di bangku belakang yang kosong" tunjuk Tao pada bangku yang tersisa satu-satunya di deretan paling belakang tersebut. " Baiklah anak-anak semuanya, hari ini saem akan mengajarkan BAB tentang _**Pertumbuhan dan Perkembangan**_.

Joonmyeon menyerngitkan sebelah alis matanya saat mendengar judul pelajaran yang seperti menghina dirinya.

" Kalsium sangat mempengaruhi pertumbuhan tulang dan tinggi badan terutama bagi anak-anak yang mengalami pubertas seperti kalian ini. Jadi, kalian harus sering minum susu supaya cepat tinggi, arra?"

"Aku lebih suka kopi, aku benci susu" balas Joonmyeon di dalam pikirannya.

"jadi siapa pun yang tidak meminum susu akan selalu **pendek**" lanjut Tao kalem seolah bisa membaca pikiran Joonmyeon.

" Shut up! Aku masih bisa tinggi sebelum usiaku mencapai 30 tahunnn!"

_Oke fix, Sepertinya dia mulai keki. _

" ehem! New student, bisakah kau membaca awal paragraf tentang perkembangan tanaman?" perintah Tao.

Joonmyeon pun perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meski tubuhnya tetap tidak tampak karena tertutup tubuh siswa lain yang duduk di depannya.

Namja manis itu berdehem. Sok keren (lagi)

" Untuk menanam pokok bunga, diperlukan tanah, air dan matahari untuk menumbuhkan benihnya. Setelah ditanam, terlihatlah akar-akar **micro **menghala ke tanah yang mulai tumbuh dari benih **mini** tersebut. Perlahan, akan ada batang **pendek** berwarna kehijauan yang menengadah ke atas lalu pokok **kecil** itu akan mulai bertunas dan berdaun **mungil**…"

KRIKKKK….

" APA PENGARANG BUKU INI TIDAK MENGERTI PENDERITAAN ORANG SEPERTIKU YANG MEMBACA TULISAN **PENDEK, MINI, MUNGIL, MICRO, NANO TEKNOLOGI!"**

Dan dibantingnya buku biologi tak berdosa itu ke atas lantai.

.

**Jam Makan Siang**

Akhirnya waktu bagi Joonmyeon untuk menenangkan emosinya tiba juga. Baru saja ia hendak membuka bungkusan nasi lemaknya, teman yang duduk di sebelahnya yang bernama Baekhyun mengoyangkan lengan kanannya.

" Myun, aku bawa **kacang** nih, mau tidak? Tawar Baekhyun dengan cengiran segiempatnya yang khas, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Joonmyeon yang sudah tidak angelic lagi.

" SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN KACANG HAH?" suara Joonmyeon naik satu oktaf karena merasa dihina (lagi).

" hahh?" Baekhyun cengo dengan wajah bengongnya.

Belum juga amarah Joonmyeon sempat reda, punggung kirinya ditepuk keras oleh pemilik tangan lebar.

" nenekku memberikanku banyak sekali **Kacang Monyet** dari Indonesia loh, kau mau?" giliran Chanyeol yang menawarkan makanan ke anak baru itu.

" SUDAH DIPANGGILIN KACANG, GUA YANG GANTENG GINI KAU PANGGIL MONYET LAGI! MAKAN SAJA SENDIRI! GUA SUDAH KEBANYAKAN MAKAN KACANG GARUDA!"

Mari kita doakan arwah Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol supaya tidak tersesat dan sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat _**(so swit kali pasangan ini, mati pun sama-sama -3-).**_

**Forth Lesson: Sports**

Para siswa siswi kelas Joonmyeon sudah berkumpul di lapangan, tepatnya dibawah terik matahari, menatap jengah guru olahraga yang super tinggi dengan rambut blondenya yang diwarnai.

" kau murid baru yah? Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu, siapa namamu? Tanya Kris, si guru raksasa berwajah datar yang bertinggikan 190 cm tersebut.

Joonmyeon menatap ragu guru yang berdiri di depannya itu,

tinggi sih..

tampan sih…

tapi muka datarnya itu menyebalkan…

dan kayaknya guru itu bukan warga negara Korea Selatan, so Joonmyeon memilih untuk memakai nicknamenya saja.

" S..suho, saem"

harusnya dengan nama semudah itu, Kris tidak mungkin salah menyebutkan namanya bukan.

Ya Kan…?

Bener kan…?

Namun seorang Suho salah prediksi…

" Ck! Namanya juga **pendek**! persis seperti orangnya!"

"…"

Lalu terlihat setengah pasang benda bau mencium wajah tampan Kris. Benda tak berdosa itu dikenal dengan nama "Sepatu", bukan miliknya tapi milik DO, anak berwajah penakut yang berada di sampingnya yang meratapi sepatu malangnya yang teraniaya.

_**2 menit kemudian.. (setelah acara membersihkan wajah artis Kris dengan cleanser, toner, hingga rinso anti noda dari tahi ayam yang nyangkut di pipi kanannya) **_

" Baiklah anak-anak sekalian! semua berbaris. Yang merasa **pendek** di depan dan yang tinggi di belakang."

Dan seperti yang anda ketahui, Joonmyeon yang sungguh tidak tahu diri itu pun berdiri di paling belakang.

" Suho **kerdil**! Berdiri di depan, kau tidak kelihatan meskipun sudah diteropongi pake pipet!" dengan tega Kris menarik anak yang meronta itu hingga berdiri di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon?

Ia dengan sadis mendoakan dewa kematian untuk segera menjemput si tiang listrik sombong itu.

atau setidaknya mendoakan Kris akan menjadi lebih pendek darinya keesokan harinya _**(engga mungkin :v**__)._

"Jadi olahraga hari ini adalah "Lari Jarak** Pendek**"

" HOI NAGA JELEK, SATU SEPATU TIDAK CUKUP YAH? MAU NAMBAH? AKAN SAYA BAWAKAN 1 GONI DARI TANAH ABANG!"

**Fifth Lesson: Language and Literature**

" Oh, benarkah kita memiliki murid baru disini?" tanya Luhan, guru bahasa Indonesia (?) yang membaca daftar murid di kelas Joonmyeon.

" benar saem, namaku Kim Joonmyeon" jawab Joonmyeon yang tidak mau menggunakan nama samarannnya lagi, trauma dibilang pendek.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap, ia mengedarkan sekeliling ruangan kelas itu untuk menemukan sang pemilik suara, namun nihil.

" dimana kau?" tanyanya lagi.

Joonmyeon yang masih tidak peka pun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang pendek tinggi-tinggi " aku disini saem"

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat empat jari Joonmyeon bergoyang-goyang imut di belakang " kau terlalu **kecil** nak, aku tidak bisa melihatmu.. lebih baik kau duduk di depan Joonmyeon"

Dengan hati dongkol Joonmyeon pun berjalan ala preman pasar ke depan, wajahnya seolah menyiratkan " aku siap menghajarmu"

" woahh.. kau sangat menggemaskan" ledek Luhan saat namja mungil itu duduk tepat di hadapannya, namun sayangnya Joonmyeon yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Luhan menganggap itu sebagai pujian.

Ngga jadi keki deh…

" Let's start our lesson. Sebagai pemanasan supaya teman baru kita tidak kebingungan, mari kita belajar Antonim" ujar Luhan riang lalu menutup buku bahasa yang dibawanya.

" apa antonym dari kata besar?"

" **Kecil!"** semua murid menjawab serempak kecuali Joonmyeon yang mulai menahan esmosi.

" kalau antonym dari panjang?"

" **Mini!"**

_Status: * tengsin mulai meninggi*_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya " salah nak, ayo tebak lagi"

" **Pendek!" **53 suara yang berbeda kembali menggema di ruangan kelas itu.

Status: _* Tengsin naik akar kuadrat*_

Luhan masih belum memperhatikan wajah Joonmyeon yang mulai memerah " pintar sekali! bagaimana kalau… mengembang?"

"**Menyusut!" **

_Status: * mulai nulis nama-nama teman sekelasnya termasuk Luhan di deadnote*_

" Pertanyaan terakhir, kalo tinggi apa?"

" **Kurang tinggi!" **

_Status: * menuju peledakan *_

" Salah ah, gampang gitu kok" bantah Luhan yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

" **KERDIL!" **

_Status: * 10 detik menuju kehancuran*_

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

BLARRRHHH

(Aku tidak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan sekolah tersebut)

" SEKOLAH MONYONG! KERJAANNYA MENGHINA ORANG MELULU. AKU BERHENTI!"

**END**

**Maaf suamiku, elu kunistaain disiniii xD meskipun pendek aku tetap sayang kok :* #dibakarnaga :v ingat reviewnyaaa~**

**Yang nunggu Submit to Me, Slave sabar yeee… lagi proses :) **


End file.
